1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous production of fried potato chips.
2. Description of the Background Art
Commercial production of potato chips typically involves a continuous process wherein sliced potatoes are continuously introduced into a vat of frying oil at a temperature of about 365.degree.-385.degree. F., conveyed through the oil by paddles or other means, and removed from the oil by an endless conveyor belt after the moisture content of the chips has been reduced to about 2% by weight or less. The resulting product generally has texture and flavor characteristics which are usually recognizable by consumers as typical commercially produced potato chips.
Potato chips produced by batch processes in kettle fryers have texture and flavor characteristics which are usually recognized by consumers as being distinctly different from typical commercially produced continuous process potato chips. As the name implies, batch process kettle frying of potato chips involves placing a batch of potato slices in a kettle of hot oil (e.g., at 310.degree. F.). Upon introduction of the potato slices into the oil, the temperature of the oil rapidly drops as much as 50.degree. F. or more, and then the temperature of the oil begins to gradually rise to achieve approximately the same temperature at which the slices were introduced into the oil at the bubble end point or BEP of the chips (about 2% moisture content or less). The finished potato chips are then removed as a batch from the kettle before frying another batch of potato slices.
Batch fried chips are generally harder and more crunchy than continuously fried chips and have a flavor that some consumers find more appealing than continuously fried commercial chips. However, batch production of potato chips is not commercially desirable since batch processes are generally substantially more expensive and less efficient than continuous processes.
There thus remains a need in the art for a continuous process for the production of potato chips having a batch-fried texture and flavor.